ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Worker Transport
Objectives Escort a worker to the human resource department in Morocc. Summary "Aww, what do I do?! If this falls on me, it'll undercut my chances of promotion. Hel, I could even get fired over this. Think, think... I have to find someone to dump this on... If I could blame him for the delay, then I'd be okay." if he needs help. "Thank the gods, a helping hand has arrived just when I needed it! You're my savior. Well, let me tell you. As you know, a large-scale construction is underway to restore the central castle and surrounding buildings. And recruiting workers for the construction has been difficult because younger people these days avoid menial labor at all costs. I was able to bring in a few potential workers from other cities, as finding them proves to be the least difficult task of all. I'm supposed to assign them to construction sites best suited for their expertise, but I have no idea how to do that. Could you take over the job and take the new workers to construction sites best suited for their expertise? Almost all the construction sites are understaffed and the staff aren't happy with me because it's taking me forever to select and dispatch workers for them." Help. "Ah, thank you so much! Let me introduce you to these new people. Let's see... Ah, thank you. Now, please take this worker with you. Take him to a construction site best suited for his expertise and check with the HR Supervisor there. Workers are sent to four different locations: the central castle construction site and the wood, rope, and brick supply sites. We have a supervisor at each site overseeing the workers. When you arrive at a site with a worker, check in with the supervisor first, remove the worker from your mercenary information, and then check with the supervisor again to make sure the worker is safely handed over. Let's see..." Notes *There is a time limit of 3 minutes to complete this quest. *This quest can be repeated after 3 hours. *You must take the worker to the HR Supervisor of each of the 4 locations in order to determine where the worker belongs. The HR Coordinator will hint as to which of the 4 locations you should take the worker (it won't be the same every time). Rewards *1 Morocc Merit Completion "So, um... I'm... I think I'm sent here to... to... Let me think... Oh yes, to support the Morocc restoration work. How may I help you?" came to claim the rewards for the work I've done. "Oh, you did. So what have you done for us?" transport. "Oh, so you're saying you took a worker to a construction site on your own. Correct? ... Sigh, that lazy schmuck. I wish they'd just fire him... ... Oh, right. Let me give you a contribution certificate for helping us transport workers. Thank you for your contribution." External links *iRO Wiki *Divine Pride Patches * Episode 15.1 (2013 Jul. 02) **Quest removed for storyline consistency. Worker Transport Worker Transport Worker Transport